


squeeze her, tease her, never leave her

by isignedupforthis



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Post-Heaven In Her Lips, Slight Canon Divergence, Watching The Videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isignedupforthis/pseuds/isignedupforthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige turned to her girlfriend, mouth slightly open. “Wait, so you want to watch these videos not to help our friends, but solely to entertain ourselves?”</p><p>Chelsey raised the volume. “I’ve been spending all of my free time watching lesbian dramedies. I need a straight people drama kind of break.”</p><p>also known as: the one where paige & chelsey watch the videos, not entirely soberly</p>
            </blockquote>





	squeeze her, tease her, never leave her

_“That was embarrassing.”_

_“Oh, shush! You got a good reaction video out of it.”_

_“That’s true. Your face is great.”_

_“Yessss.”_

_“Come here.”_  
 

* * *

 

After all of their kissing and giggling subsided, Paige rose from the couch, turning off and dismantling the camera from the tall stack of books on which it laid. She removed the memory card from its cartridge and quickly placed it in the laptop that sat in girlfriend’s lap.

“I should probably drive over to Ben’s flat and give him back his camera,” Paige said, pressing a firm but quick kiss on her girlfriend’s head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
   
“Are you sure that they’ll let you in?” Chelsey yawned, and raised her arms above her head. “Isn’t it past their ‘curfew’ by now?”  
  
“I still should be getting home.”  
   
Chelsey frowned. “Babe. This  _is_  your home now.” Paige had forgotten. She had moved the rest of her things into her girlfriend’s flat as of that morning. They were officially living together, a fact that both exhilarated and terrified the two girls. (But mostly, delighted the living hell out of them.)  
  
“Oh. Oh! Oh yeah!” Paige realized, feeling her face grow pink.  
  
Chelsey laughed. “I can’t  _believe you’ve already forgotten._ Unbelievable! _”_  
  
“Oh, shush you!” Paige tossed the camera to the nearest chair and dove back onto the couch. She’d miscalculated her landing point before flinging her body, and accidentally tackled her girlfriend, startling a squeal out of Chelsey. Paige propped herself up on her forearms, leaving a few centimeters between the two of their faces. She felt the heat radiate off of her girlfriend’s face as she blushed.  
   
( _Two can play at your little game,_ Paige thought devilishly. Maybe she’d tackled her  _not_  so accidentally.)  
  
“Warn me the next time you do that!” Chelsey protested beneath her.  
  
“I love you toooo,” Paige sang, then sighed, then collapsed onto Chelsey, causing her to gasp again. “Aren’t you glad you’re living with such a charming and totally not forgetful woman?”

“Get off of me!”

“ _Make me_.”

Chelsey pushed her girlfriend off of her and wrapped her leg around Paige’s calves, twisting her body so that she ended up on top of Paige, lowering her eyes, smirking. She grabbed her girlfriend’s face and closed the centimetric gap between their faces. She kissed Paige softly, lips only slightly parted. Still, Chelsey left her breathless and eye flutteringly flustered, as Chelsey always seemed to manage to do. When Paige finally opened her eyes, the first thing she registered was Chelsey’s grin, proud of her handiwork.  
   
“Warn me the next time you do that.”  
  
“I love you, too.”

* * *

“So, Miss Long, what next?” Paige questioned, already changed into one of Chelsey’s extra pairs of pajama tops and shorts.  
  
Chelsey opened her laptop and began to type. “Don’t you think that it’s weird that we just recorded a YouTube video for a channel that we’ve never actually watched?”  
  
Paige scrunched her eyebrows. “I’ve seen a few of Ben’s videos.”  
   
“Really? Which ones?” Chelsey asked.  
  
“…The ones I filmed?”  
   
“I haven’t even watched the Lord of the Rings video, or the one from Batlh’s birthday,” Chelsey pouted. “And I was really proud of that footage!”  
  
“You’re a videographer in the making. Peter Jackson pales in comparison.” Paige deadpanned.  
  
“I’m being serious! Think about it; do we really know anything about what’s going on in that house? Maybe the videos are the key to understanding what’s going on,” Chelsey reasoned.  
  
Paige considered it. It occurred to her that she really didn’t know what was going on with her friends. Sure, she had had a few conversations and a vague enough understanding to write songs inspired by them, but she and her girlfriend had been wrapped up in their own lives: studying for classes, settling their living arrangements, practicing for _Faustus_ , adopting what felt like five dozen cats. They were young adult women trying to sort through their own shit, not their friends’ guidance counselors. It wasn’t like Paige necessarily had the time to watch videos to keep up with whatever nonsense they were up to.  
  
“If they wanted our help with their lives, they’d have talked to us about it.”  
   
“Oh, I’m not suggesting we watch the videos to help them,” Chelsey pulled up the first video. “I just _really want to know_ .”  
   
Paige turned to her girlfriend, mouth slightly open. “Wait, so you want to watch these videos not to help our friends, but solely to entertain ourselves?”  
   
Chelsey raised the volume. “I’ve been spending all of my free time watching lesbian dramedies. I need a _straight people drama_ kind of break.”  
  
“You’re awful.”  
  
“I love you, too. Could you get the wine from the cupboard?”

* * *

Around the third video, Chelsey turned to her girlfriend. “This was a bad idea.”

Paige rubbed her eyes. “They’re in a _bath tub._ ”

“Why are people watching this? And so many people?”  
  
“I feel like we should be more supportive.”  
  
“I don’t.”

* * *

“Did Ben just—“  
  
“I think he did?”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“I want to fight him.”

* * *

“No, but actually, how is Freddie putting up with this?”

“That’s what I was wondering.”

“I feel like I’m watching _New Girl._ Without Cece. That’s just a sadder _New Girl._ ”

“Freddie needs female friends.”

"We should be Freddie's female friends."

"YES!"

* * *

 “I like Meg.”  
  
“I _reaaaalllllyy_ like Meg.”

“How have we not met Meg yet?”

“…Do you think Meg’s gay?”

“Objectively speaking, as a gay woman…absolutely.”

“Do you think Meg knows that Meg’s gay?

“Objectively speaking, as a gay woman…absolutely not.”

“Oh. _Poor_ _Meg_. ”

"We should be Meg's gay female friends."

"YES!"

* * *

“Peter… just…wow.”

“He’s so…how does Balthazar not…?”

“If we were like that…if that were me, I literally do not think I would be able to be in a room with you without jumping your bones.”

“But who’s who in that situation?”

“Chelsey, I think you’re Pete.”

“ _No_. Really?”

“Well, you can't play any instruments, and if anybody hit you in the head with a bowl of popcorn, you would probably—“

“Cry. Or pretend to cry. Then make them feel guilty. And fight them.”

“By default, you’re Peter.”

“I don’t like being Peter. I like being Chelsey.”

“I like you being Chelsey, too.”

* * *

“BABE, IT’S US!!! IT’S US!!!”

“We are literally the best part about these videos. I love us.”

“Aw, I love us too!”

“Were we drunk during this?”

“I think so?”

“Nice.”

“Are you drunk right now?”

“I think so?”

 _“Nice.”_

* * *

“I like Hero.”

“I like Bea.”

“I like Rosa.”

“I like the girls.”

“So does Meg.”

* * *

“Jaquie’s known about these videos? WHY HAVE YOU NOT DONE ANYTHING ABOUT THIS, JAQUENETTA MANDERS?”

“Chelsey, calm down. The more important question is WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH THESE PEOPLE, JAQUENETTA MANDERS?”

"WHY ARE WE HANGING OUT WITH THESE PEOPLE, PAIGE MOTH?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

“It’s us again!!!”

“I literally do not remember any of this. Except for the dog.”

“That dog was so cute.”

“I love that dog. Can we steal that dog from their house?”

"That dog should be our dog friend."

"YES!"

* * *

“ _Paige. Paige. Paige_.”

“Yes, babe?”

“I’ve come up with a game. Drink every time someone sings about feelings.”

“Chelsey. That’s literally every time there is a song video. I wrote half of them.”

“SHHHH!!!! HE’S A SAD FISH! WE HAVE TO DRINK!”

* * *

“LOOK AT STANLEY! HE’S TALKING ABOUT BEING GAY!!!”

“Chelsey, calm down—“

“Shh…. Peter got his speech about being bisexual. Balthazar’s getting his big speech about being gay! Look at him go! GIVE YOUR GAY SPEECH, STAN! GAY SPEECH STAN! GAY SPEECH STAN!”

* * *

“Those two are dating right? I’m not imagining this?”

“I don’t know, your straight-dar was always better than mine.”

“Is straight-dar a word?”

“Are you a word?”

“…That’s deep.”

* * *

“Paige, it’s you!!! I love it when you sing.”

“Chelsey, that’s me!!! It’s not you!!!! But I still love you.”

* * *

 “The challenge videos would be fun…if I was there to experience them. Was it fun when you went?”

“I felt like Ben.”

“Ooh. That’s not fun.”

* * *

 “Yikes.”

“So they actually-?“

“ _Yikes._ ”

* * *

“Poor Beatrice.”

“Didn’t you go to school with her?”

“I would tell you, but I can’t feel my brain right now.”

“We are so drunk.”

* * *

“IT’S US AGAIN.”

“Chelsey…we’re so cool.”

“I know!”

“Your selfies are so cool.”

“WE ARE SO COOL.”

* * *

“Paige, read me the comments.”

“Why is Freddie’s face this person’s icon?”

“IDENTITY THEFT IS NO JOKING MATTER, PEDRAZARISDEAD1598!”

"Why does pedrazarisdead1598 love John so much?!? Why is there a John Donaldson Defense Squad?"

"TO PROTECT HIM FROM IDENTITY THEFT."

"Do you think we have a defense squad?!"

"Oh, definitely. The internet loves cute lesbians."

 

* * *

 “Are. You. KIDDING. ME.”

“You two are idiots.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?”

“YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS.”

“I have to remind myself that I know these people. In real life.”

“WHY ARE YOU MAKING THESE DECISIONS?”

“SERIOUSLY TERRIBLE DECISIONS.”

* * *

“Costa McClure. With swords. This is not shocking to me?” Paige snarked, turning towards her girlfriend for approval. But Chelsey was silent, nuzzled against her shoulder. The corners of her mouth were slightly turned upward, as though despite her drunken stupor, she still felt Paige’s presence even fast asleep.  
   
Paige bit her lip. This was what their life was going to be like together. Staying in, watching ridiculous videos of their ridiculous friends and their ridiculous lives and mocking them, drinking cheap wine, snuggled close together on the couch. She placed her fingers gently in Chelsey’s hair, softly stroking it. What they had wasn’t nearly exciting as unrequited love and angst broadcasted for the entire Internet to see, but it was what they had nonetheless. A private kind of love. Something small and sweet and secretive and spectacular. And Paige Moth couldn’t ask for someone better to have it with.  
   
Paige clicked the _Upload_ link in the upper right of the YouTube page, dragging the recent footage from the memory card into the window. She clicked the _private_ checkmark, so only Ben could download the video to edit it into the final product. She wrote a quick description for Ben to paste in as well. Finally, she added the video’s title: _Heaven in Her Lips_ \- _For_ _Chelsey._  
   
The video’s namesake began to snore, loudly and endearingly.  
   
No, Paige could never ask for someone better.  
   
 


End file.
